


Snippets

by Coppernicous



Series: Coppernicous Interconnected Writing [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppernicous/pseuds/Coppernicous
Summary: I'm open to suggestions about what to write next about this interconnected world, but not everything that strikes my interest can be written about at length. This work will contain some of the shortest pieces of writing, usually lasting one scene, that don't merit their own stories. Usually, these chapters will be completely independent of each other.
Series: Coppernicous Interconnected Writing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172495
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEET girl laments not having a girlfriend.

As the door to her apartment shut behind Katharine, she let out a sigh. It was a long day of work, and getting practically yelled at by her boss, _actually_ yelled at by a few customers, and having more than a few narrow misses with spills on her new shirt, Katharine took a few steps forward, sloughing off her uncomfortably fitting work clothes like a moth emerging from its cocoon. She paused a moment before finally removing her bra as well, leaving her meandering through her apartment in just her gray panties.

She walked over to her kitchen sink and opened the cold tap, grabbing a cup and letting it fill. Once it was ready, she pulled it up to her lips and started chugging. Once it was downed it in its entirety, she slammed the cup on the counter and gasped for breath from the ordeal, and once again contemplated the situation she was in.

_God_ , she needed a hyper gf. Fuck, she would settle for someone who was just shy of that mark, too, but  _damn_ . Her home life was boring and stale, and she desperately craved any sort of intimate human interaction- not that she would tell any of her  few  friends.  She spent most of her breaks at work fantasizing on what she would do to her future (ugh, let’s be honest;  _imaginary_ ) girlfriend when she got the chance: constantly tease her to ramp up her bounty, slip that production-enhancing supplement stack she’d seen about online into her food to try and get as much milk from her as possible, lay on top of those  _gorgeous_ milk-beds as she would pamper her and pay attention to  her  every need–

Something snapped Katharine back to reality. Was it the tap she left on? No, she didn’t really care about wasting water, it was covered in her rent. She reached out and turned that off anyway. Then what was she…

_Right_ . God, she had been sweating and dehydrated all throughout the workday, and her anatomy was still plugging along, making do with  little water. And now that she just flooded her own system with it, alongside dropping back into those hard fantasies, she basically gave her tits the go-ahead to plump up with abandon. Or at least get to work turning her pretty dry milk into something slightly more palatable. She sighed, tossed her cup into the sink, and turned back to the hallway, meandering to what passed as a living room in this apartment,  flicking the light switch on when she got there .

T o say this room was a mess would have been kindly avoiding more accurate words, but it was  _her_ mess. Somewhere in all the junk was enough components to build seven different milk pumps, she figured, but sitting next to the couch was one Frankenstein-ed together pump, so why go to the bother? She fondly remembered dumpster diving for the last pieces she needed for this monstrosity at one of the three hyper dormitories near her, and she could never get over the intense feelings this thing could make.  She had done everything in her power (and budget) to ensure that this thing was going to be as powerful as any proper hyper’s.

_God_ , the fantasies she’d had with this thing. As she flipped the machine on and began to set the nozzles on her nipples, she grumbled over not grabbing another toy to enjoy herself with before accepting that she didn’t have the energy today to enjoy it, let alone go to grab it in the first place. As she felt the first tugs as the motor warmed up, she pulled her left breast out of the nozzle (with some difficulty) and flipped the switch that limited the suction to one side. She flopped onto her side and maneuvered her left tit into her mouth, nursing from it to calm her demanding stomach for the moment being and letting the pump drain the other side.

I f only she had someone she could share this with…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few women discuss "the milk challenge", what would essentially be "No Milk November", except with a time span that makes sense for them.

The hum of the light was the loudest thing in the room as the four women stared each other down. Between them all, the board was set with colored counters on a printed map, an unreadable situation to the initiated, but something that apparently necessitated plenty of tension between the players. All at once, the four players flipped over the pieces of paper in their hands, and their eyes darted to their rivals’ writing.

There was a tense pause as they interpreted each others’ writing, then a collective release of held breath.

“Dammit, Jess,” one of them barked, “I thought we had our plan!”

“Ells, you didn’t follow through, either! Why even make the deal if you don’t plan on following through? Just trying to get me into another situation?”

“It’s because I couldn’t trust you! You’ve been this untrustworthy the last five games, too!”

“Look,” Amy sighed, trying to be the voice of reason, “let’s take a break, we’ve been at this for… what, three hours now? God, just take a breather.”

“Not to mention it’s an hour past my milking time. Jesus, I feel like I’m about to burst.” Ceci pushed back her chair and stood up, “Be right back.”

“Just an hour? Ceci, you’re not the hyper at this table,” Ellie (nicknamed ‘Ells’) indicated towards her sizable chest, far out-sizing anyone else at the table, “and I know for a fact you don’t make milk that quickly. You’re not gonna burst.”

“Ells,” Jess sighed, “calm down.”

“Look, I think I’d know something about how much it’d take before you feel like bursting. Before my puberty aftershocks died off, these things were trying to go full production with only half to three-fourths this size. There were a few weeks where I had to pump three times a day just to stay comfortable.”

“Three times a day? Damn, and I felt ashamed that I had to pump twice a day. Lasted only for a week ‘cause hormones, but still.”

“I mean,” Amy said, “no one’s body knows what’s going on around puberty. I remember blowing through fifteen bras in a month- and yes, I counted. My sisters were not happy. Shame I didn’t get that much size after my initial burst, though.”

“Hey, did either of you do the milk challenge back in high school?”

“No?”

“Oh God…” Ellie leaned back in her chair and chuckled. “Uh, once. Just before I found out that I should pump three times a day, too.”

Jess flinched. “Ouch.”

“What’s going on?” Amy asked, “What’s the milk challenge?”

Ellie smiled. “Only something that you do in middle or high school, because your milk supply and wisdom are low.”

“Ells,” Jess chided. “Basically a group of girls get together and milk themselves dry, then see how long they can go without pumping again.”

Amy blinked in partial disbelief. “What, while school and all that’s going on?”

“Eh, not usually, but there’s sometimes a group of delinquents who think they have what it takes. Most people only do it once during a break or over the summer and learn why it’s a bad idea. Some girls just don’t learn, or they… well…”

“I had one of those at my school,” Ellie offered. “Ruined the whole thing for everyone.”

“When does the challenge stop?” Amy asked.

“You drop out of it if you express anything,” Jess explained, “so when your parents get too worried about you or if someone pushes a bit too hard on your chest, you’re out. Usually, it gets down to two girls whose tits have bloated to twice their regular size and they’re each trying to get the other to blink first.”

Ceci walked back to the table, pump in hand. She plugged the pump into an outlet before sitting back down. “What are we talking about?”

“Milk challenge.”

“Ah.” Ceci shook her head. “Some people just never learn. I caught wind of a few people in my office talking about doing that again.”

“Wait, seriously? Why?”

Ceci shrugged as she flicked her pump on. “Some people never learn, some people have nothing better to do. By the by, anyone want liquid dessert?”

“I will,” Jess volunteered, “my throat’s tired from talking.”

“And shouting?”

“Oh, hush.” Jess moved her chair closer to Ceci, who lifted and offered her right breast. A few beads of milk formed in anticipation and Jess licked them up before latching on and drinking.

“Geh– watch it.” Ceci sighed, setting the nozzle on her left breast while letting a hand glide through Jess’s hair. “Anyway. Work’s been slow, so these geniuses are thinking of just doing this to pass the time and make things interesting.”

“Any prizes on the line?” Ellie asked.

“There’s a pot you have to chip in to. I think there’s about a hundred dollars?”

“…Yeah, not sounding like it’s worth it.”

“What kind of prizes were on the line back in high school?” Amy asked.

“Prestige, mostly. Come on, we were dumb teens back then, what else did we have to gamble?”

“Hm.” Amy turned to Ceci. “How do you think their competition is going to go?”

“In a word, poorly. I think it’ll be interesting to see them slowly bloat over the course of a few days, but I can’t see it lasting longer than three days. I think most of them will be out in two. I mean, come on, when’s the last time any of us went longer than a day without milking?”

There was a pause as everyone thought. “I think it was a year ago for me, when my pump broke down on a family trip.”

“I actually can’t remember,” Ellie said. “Must have been a few years ago, after I moved here, but I can’t remember when that was. But yeah, same thing, broken pump meant I missed both my daily milkings. God, that next session felt like it took forever.”

“Well, enjoy your view at work the next few days. Tell us how it goes.”

“Will do.” Ceci turned to Jess and tapped her head to get her attention. “Getting full?” She rolled her eyes when Jess shook her head. “Ugh, fine. Try and hurry up, though. I want to finish this game yet tonight.”


End file.
